Niklaus Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Two= vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h43m51s108.png|Maddox transferring Klaus's spirit to Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-01h44m25s91.png|Klaus (in Alaric's body) compelling Katherine 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus15.jpg 219klaus3.jpg 219klaus4.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus6.jpg 219klaus7.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 219VampireDiaries0964.jpg|Klaus in Alaric's body vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m19s109.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m22s138.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h11m32s235.png|"That's more like it." vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h15m48s235.png vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m46s43.png TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 28.45 -2011.05.08 15.01.52-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.51 -2011.05.08 14.59.45-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.29 -2011.05.08 14.59.13-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.18 -2011.05.08 14.58.55-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 24.08 -2011.05.08 14.56.28-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.11 -2011.05.08 14.55.41-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 18.02 -2011.05.08 14.55.27-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 13.00 -2011.05.08 14.54.36-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.27 -2011.05.08 14.54.18-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 11.23 -2011.05.08 14.54.06-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.22 -2011.05.08 14.53.01-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 10.19 -2011.05.08 14.52.46-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 08.03 -2011.05.08 14.51.54-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 23.53 -2011.05.08 14.47.35-.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-01-02h16m08s175.png TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 24.18 -2011.05.08 14.47.53-.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (13).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (14).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (15).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (17).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (18).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (19).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (20).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (21).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (22).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (25).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (29).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (31).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (32).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (33).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (34).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (35).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (2).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (3).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (4).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (5).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (6).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (7).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (8).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (9).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (11).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (12).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg|scary eyes TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (46).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (45).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (44).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (43).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (42).jpg|"Zdravei, Katerina!" TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (41).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (40).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (39).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (38).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (36).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (23).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (22).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (21).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (20).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (19).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (18).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (17).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (10).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (9).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (8).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (7).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (4).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (3).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus (2).jpg TVD - 2.19 - Klaus.jpg 3.01-6.jpg 3.01-4.jpg 11-klaus.jpg Eota2.jpg Eota3.jpg Eota6.jpg Eota7.jpg Eota8.jpg Full-image-3.jpg NKOH.jpg NKOH (2).jpg NKOH (3).jpg NKOH (4).jpg NKOH (5).jpg NKOH (6).jpg NKOH (7).jpg NKOH (8).jpg NKOH (9).jpg NKOH (10).jpg NKOH (11).jpg NKOH (12).jpg NKOH (13).jpg NKOH (14).jpg NKOH (15).jpg NKOH (16).jpg NKOH (17).jpg NKOH (18).jpg NKOH (19).jpg NKOH (20).jpg NKOH (21).jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (33).jpg NKOH (34).jpg NKOH (35).jpg NKOH (36).jpg NKOH (37).jpg NKOH (38).jpg NKOH (39).jpg NKOH (40).jpg NKOH (41).jpg NKOH (42).jpg NKOH (43).jpg NKOH (44).jpg NKOH (45).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (47).jpg NKOH (48).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (50).jpg NKOH (51).jpg NKOH (52).jpg NKOH (53).jpg NKOH (54).jpg NKOH (55).jpg NKOH (56).jpg NKOH (57).jpg NKOH (58).jpg NKOH (59).jpg ORDP (9).jpg Klaus (1).png Young Klaus.png Frtyuiouytf.jpg Klaus life.JPG 3x09-10.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-04.jpg Klaus cries.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png 2-21-klaus-elena.png _vampire_diaries_2_19_preview_klaus_tears_stefan_and_damon_apart.jpg Klaus219.jpg 291914 267016096671575 192551310784721 893225 1010026195 n.jpg 3 6_11.jpg elena-and-klaus-copy.jpg|Klaus drinks Elena's blood episode 13 of The Vampire Diaries Season 3.jpg joseph-morgan-klaus-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-215840.jpg Klaroline-3-klaus-and-caroline-29239257-500-320.gif Klausmsnnnn.jpg Klaus_cries1.png|Klaus cries...... klaus-angry.jpg Klaus-the-vampire-diaries-25140553-380-504.jpg ustv_vampire_diaries_s02e19_klaus_08.jpg Niklaus Mikaelson season 2 trench.jpg|Niklaus after breaking the hybrid curse tumblr_m1u0rlEnmP1qh5t9fo2_500.png|Serious Klaus in the woods Tumblr m1gfkaymyC1rnnljdo6 250.gif tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3obk7yZlj1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pfgwdKew1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rfy42T3h1rveavio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3rj8k4F601rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m3rhqw3CBk1rveavio1_500.gif tumblr_m41grg206u1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m41lnlJrmN1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ac0w3uey1rveavio1_500.gif tumblr_m497vd2IRj1qh6ilco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jev843KK1rwp1i9o1_500.jpg Tumblr m4l5uopWwI1r8hwexo1 500.jpg tumblr_m4ylmqNVHG1rvkjt2o1_500.gif vampire dir274.jpg 2.19Klaus.jpg |-|Season Three= 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg Eota2.jpg Klausandstefan1.jpg Klausandstefan4.jpg Klausandstefan5.jpg NKOH (49).jpg Stefanklaus digitalspy.ca .jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png ORDP (9).jpg Kjhgf,kjhg.jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Young Klaus.png 93.JPG Henrick 4.jpg 11-klaus.jpg 3.01-4.jpg 3.01-6.jpg 3x09-04.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg Eota2.jpg Eota6.jpg Eota7.jpg Eota8.jpg Full-image-3.jpg Klaus cries.png NKOH.jpg NKOH (10).jpg NKOH (11).jpg NKOH (12).jpg NKOH (13).jpg NKOH (14).jpg NKOH (15).jpg NKOH (16).jpg NKOH (17).jpg NKOH (18).jpg NKOH (19).jpg NKOH (2).jpg NKOH (20).jpg NKOH (21).jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg tvd-newdeal-4.jpg tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-12.jpg tumblr_lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-6.jpg tumblr_lx4gg8XfYQ1qak7n0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lx1b8kYCCQ1qzq61co1_1280.jpg tumblr_lx6gmcXXOr1r3bb20o4_1280.jpg tumblr_lx4gj5GQSc1qak7n0o2_1280.jpg 3x11 01.jpg Klaus the new deal.png Klausourtown.png Klausthenewdeal.png Klaushomecoming.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 11.57.15 PM.png Tumblr lyxm2bysjv1r5ao6ao1 500.png Tumblr lyzo6zArZL1qiahp5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz27hwPZ2c1qcmja3o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lz7da8bxtW1qcmja3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz8953Yw8N1qjliq6o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lz94y3O60v1qbjflco1 500.jpg Tumblr lze6l1PNwZ1qawqe4o1 500.png Tumblr lzfxfrzLdM1qc5lheo1 500.png Tumblr lzg3vvA2db1r3qiqto1 500.jpg Tumblr lzleww5Hmv1r5ao6ao1 500.png Tumblr lznot9dF8B1qe5e2co1 500.png Tumblr lzwxwjMl4d1qfrdxso1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lzyyjwg5Yz1qaihkao1 500.jpg Tumblr m00dzw0eQb1qzoitoo1 500.jpg Tumblr m05u5oIYES1qcu4uko1 500.png Tumblr m0bxxmHJ7w1r9oy4uo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0fdo4l5oD1r5ao6ao1 500.png Klaroline-steroline-klaus-and-caroline-29655300-500-700.jpg Klaroline-3-klaus-and-caroline-29472947-1280-800.png 416833 339459706096261 106345739407660 928714 2000502749 n.jpg 428711 340176619357903 106345739407660 930903 779217871 n.jpg Tumblr m0imawIGh81roysojo1 500.jpg 422968 337179749657590 106345739407660 922806 1258025100 n.jpg Tumblr lzo2pii8GF1rpdlb2o1 500.jpg 427132 342525415789690 106345739407660 937270 175347686 n.jpg 207553 freak-show-031-foto-nkostic origh.jpg Klaus-and-caroline 469x340.jpg 219VampireDiaries0964.jpg Boxoutklaus.png Henrick died.jpg Hybridenhancment.jpg ImagesCAFAA82A.jpg Klaus.jpg Klaus cries.png Klaus is crying.jpg Klausandcaroline.png Klauselijahkol.png Klaushomecoming.png Klausthenewdeal.png NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (57).jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 38.06 -2011.05.07 15.47.46-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 27.51 -2011.05.07 15.49.40-.jpg TVD - 2.21 - The Sun Also Rises.avi snapshot 28.45 -2011.05.07 15.50.21-.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg Young Klaus.png Boxcoming.png Boxopenmaddox.png Boxspell.png Klausandgloria.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21538950-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540088-1280-720-1-.jpg 3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg 3x10 10.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg Tumblr lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1 500.jpg Tvd-newdeal-6.jpg Uvs120108-001.jpg Uvs120108-002.jpg Uvs120108-003.jpg Uvs120108-004.jpg Uvs120108-005.jpg Uvs120108-006.jpg Uvs120108-007.jpg Uvs120108-008.jpg Uvs120108-009.jpg Uvs120108-010.jpg Uvs120108-011.jpg Uvs120108-013.jpg Uvs120108-014.jpg Uvs120108-015.jpg Uvs120108-016.jpg 64142_342569375785294_106345739407660_937323_1125656210_n.jpg 401002_335347123174186_106345739407660_916857_1522082061_n.jpg 425761_342578972451001_106345739407660_937337_1312408257_n.jpg Tumblr m0qlcuefyH1r212jko6 250.gif Tumblr m0qlcuefyH1r212jko2 250.gif Tumblr m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko6 250.gif Tumblr m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko4 250.gif Tumblr m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko3 250.gif Tumblr m0skpwXC4X1qenvsho1 500.gif Tumblr m0p0bsfI671qbctpco4 250.gif Tumblr m0pqzsQ9o51r1nlfso1 500.jpg Tumblr m0rzbpA3VC1qm3czio1 500.png Tumblr m0scolc78o1rrwwbao1 500.png Tumblr m0canins6V1qjsk0wo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0canins6V1qjsk0wo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0canins6V1qjsk0wo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m0canins6V1qjsk0wo3 r1 250.gif the.vampire.diaries.314 (5).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (6).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (7).jpg Klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg Klarolineforever21.jpg Klarolineforever20.jpg Klarolineforever19.jpg Klarolineforever18.jpg Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o2 500.gif tumblr_lz6z5vF26E1qc17ifo1_250.gif tumblr_m0522nYV6d1qka9n3o1_500.gif Tumblr m0xyr1jBiR1r3yjoyo1 500.jpg TVD324.jpg Klaus_12423.gif TVD CARTOONS (37).jpg|Mu ha ha haaaa ripper... TVD729.jpg TVD724.jpg TVD718.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD701.jpg TVD687.jpg TVD684.jpg TVD683.jpg 3x20-04.jpg Caroline_Klaus.jpg Caroline klaus 321.jpg Klaus 321 2.jpg Klaus 321.jpg vampire-diaries-pub1676936120103205620_FULL.jpg tvd-s3-set1-klaus-001_FULL.jpg 3x2 Klaus - The hybrih.gif tumblr_m3k4ooXBOe1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k4pkZpwG1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ki800f2Q1qcokzdo1_250.gif tumblr_m3ki800f2Q1qcokzdo2_250.gif tumblr_m3ki800f2Q1qcokzdo3_250.gif tumblr_m3ki800f2Q1qcokzdo4_250.gif tumblr_m3ko9zmLn71qhat4jo2_250.gif tumblr_m3kogy4ssH1r6kf39o1_250.gif tumblr_m3kogy4ssH1r6kf39o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kqr1i9SG1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3lrq7Jtrl1r3qp6no2_500.gif tumblr_m3ls6zuQah1rol43lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lyalTFsy1r4l35uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m4dctAXN1r1qlu7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m4reGr1Q1rucjbpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m8h3o3ZH1qbdjcko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mujw8Y1d1qmw7q9o1_500.png tumblr_m3n95mbs5P1r6r1abo1_500.png tumblr_m3o83zlOqJ1qggrzno1_500.gif tumblr_m3pjfc7o6i1rpgqnao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m24v9qAkdv1qdb6u0o2_r1_250.png tumblr_m24v9qAkdv1qdb6u0o4_r1_250.png joseph-morgan-klaus-vamp.jpg tumblr_m3puvuEkVh1qkryouo1_500.gif tumblr_m3q7pm0Pbg1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rbi13SOc1rvfygso1_500.gif tumblr_m3rep2q8bu1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz6qy0Bvka1qfo63mo2_250.gif tumblr_lz6qy0Bvka1qfo63mo4_250.gif tumblr_m3rp4ceS9l1rvgdb2o1_500.gif tumblr_m3thqk3H9r1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wu7vB85Y1rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m3wxj63ule1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x2l4iym21qg3hspo1_500.gif tumblr_m3x2wiRi5u1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x96wrTl51r306iuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xap34ad31rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m3ynbil5Z11rveavio1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3yyxohl1I1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m40zuivphM1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m41mcq5bsf1rvyc7ho1_500.gif tumblr_m42ezwmFkm1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42m40oqy81rw9n37o2_500.jpg tumblr_m42mjjrSmG1rw4t44o1_400.gif tumblr_m42xs6gjxP1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m43s5sFrGS1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m44au3rEsE1rv77tdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44if6l0xs1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44j6c8jSa1r26fgdo1_500.gif tumblr_m44n8y0daU1qi8vv7o1_500.gif tumblr_m46aye62Ww1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4338h3kXm1rvb8gco1_500.png tumblr_m4461tBrli1rv9e7oo1_500.jpg 521275_362596793802732_195148810547532_1024335_1533590551_n.jpg|Klaus- the big boss tumblr_lzaqk350Dj1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a3s9XieC1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a9e736BZ1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m4acz9j9fU1r1vglpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bdqzFOIu1rv77tdo1_400.gif tumblr_m4dsnxQbl31r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ffxwP1f21rpgqnao1_500.gif tumblr_m4fig0zK6q1rv9y2qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hnbnmBWY1rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m4j5i4zqbB1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j5lt5Cc51rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4j5ol3BRm1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48iocsrYB1rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m48n46bjDU1qldnyro1_500.gif tumblr_m4jeltOQrx1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jemeSOvW1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jenbQKS01rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k1ngfdbt1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lp5rXPUg1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n1uded3z1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ohi4gJOv1rx3qjwo1_500.gif tumblr_m4okgz4k521ruqqgfo1_500.gif tumblr_m4qicr5sNn1r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4si5ePvjq1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4t26bGxWW1r8etdoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u3vuv5D11r8hwexo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uik7VqCX1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4wa7lY1xW1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m4y0zjWmkm1r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m4y0zjWmkm1r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m4y0zjWmkm1r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_m4yv75xD6t1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zpw93MEm1rr0pbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51n82Kt1W1rrfc1bo1_500.gif tumblr_m501ncv5fE1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5m971bPW11r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m5ozekzqI31qd27sro1_500.jpg tumblr_m525najb9G1rveavio2_500.gif tumblr_m571onlJ1N1rv8849o1_500.gif tumblr_m6yaxr8fLo1rahvl3o1_500.gif Klaus-mikaelson-o.gif Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg 419800_342901315760738_195912817126256_1061644_2128057338_n.jpg|Klaus and Stefan|link=Klaus tumblr_mjbp8rSha61qbr4j2o1_250.gif |-|Season Four= niklaus mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS POTESTAS EST" - blood is power 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg Klaus 4x03 1.PNG S4-Klaus.jpg Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg S4ep1p4.png S4ep1p68.png VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg Originals-Promo-New (1).JPG TVD 407x14.jpg TVD 407x13.jpg TVD 407x12.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-15.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-13.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-12.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-10.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-09.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-08.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-03.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-02.jpg tumblr_md3hrdK6Wv1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3i71b1bM1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3iopezLl1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3izdtKrw1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3j96mV6a1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_md3jnhoMKo1r5dklro1_500.jpg tumblr_mdnx2dllCo1qj6bp2o1_250.gif tumblr_mdnx2dllCo1qj6bp2o3_250.gif tumblr_mdnx2dllCo1qj6bp2o5_250.gif tumblr_mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo3_1280.png tumblr_mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo6_1280.png tumblr_mebuw54WlY1qj6bp2o1_250.gif tumblr_mebuw54WlY1qj6bp2o2_250.gif tumblr_mebuw54WlY1qj6bp2o3_250.gif tumblr_mebuw54WlY1qj6bp2o4_250.gif tumblr_mecuqmqriw1qba1o8o1_r1_500.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m20s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m17s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h57m13s140.png tumblr_mednwwlrNu1r18x1ko1_500.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Klaus 4x04 (1).JPG Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Klaus Rebekah 4x04 (2).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).JPG Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea5zfmEth1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea599ET391qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o8 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1 1280.png tvd 4x10-7.jpg Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso4 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso2 1280.jpg tumblr_mdoj00SvGx1rhv3jco1_400.png Tumblr mdoj00SvGx1rhv3jco2 400.png 409 - 013.jpg 409 - 009.jpg 409 - 010.jpg 409 - 043.jpg 409 - 044.jpg 409 - 152.jpg 409 - 146.jpg 409 - 148.jpg 409 - 143.jpg 409 - 149.jpg 409 - 154.jpg 409 - 193.jpg 409 - 190.jpg 409 - 184.jpg 409 - 181.jpg 409 - 226.jpg 409 - 227.jpg 409 - 232.jpg 409 - 230.jpg 409 - 234.jpg 409 - 235.jpg|Santa Klaws killed a Christmas Carol JosephMorgan s4.jpg Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvbf8VyP1qf8u52o1 1280.png VD410HD 2599.jpg VD410HD 2598.jpg VD410HD 2593.jpg VD410HD 2592.jpg VD410HD 2584.jpg VD410HD 2583.jpg VD410HD 2582.jpg VD410HD 2606.jpg VD410HD 2605.jpg VD410HD 2603.jpg VD410HD 2570.jpg VD410HD 2569.jpg VD410HD 2568.jpg VD410HD 2567.jpg VD410HD 2566.jpg tvd 4x12-10.jpg tvd 4x12-12.jpg tvd 4x12-15.jpg tvd 4x12-17.jpg tvd 4x12-19.jpg tvd 4x12-23.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3 1280.jpg Klaus 412.gif Tumblr mi8qcqOyUI1qmrs0ro1 500.gif season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries.jpg|promo poster with klaus Josephmorgan 4x16.gif|BringItOn KlausHybrid.png 747903135.jpg 747904562.jpg 747904258.jpg|Klaus and Caroline 4x18 747904033.jpg|klaus 4x18 The-Vampire-Diaries-4x18-American-Gothic-the-vampire-diaries-klaus-smiles.gif Upcoming -).jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 4.jpg The Originals 3.jpg The Originals 1.jpg The Originals 6.jpg The Originals 9.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png Klaus the originals promo.jpg Klaus theOepisode.png Klaus4x19.jpg Klauselijahstake.jpg Klauscaroline4x199.jpg 525242 652516171432026 482767479 n.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg Klaustheoriginals.jpg BIvh8CjCIAEiojn.jpg 01134.jpg Klaus (1).png Klaus (2).png Klaus (3).png Klaus (4).png Klaus (5).png Klaus (6).png Klaus (7).png Klaus (9).png Klaus (10).png Klaus (11).png Klaus (12).png Klaus (13).png Klaus (14).png Klaus (15).png Klaus (16).png Klaus (17).png Klaus (18).png Klaus (19).png Klaus (20).png Klaus (21).png Klaus (22).png Klaus (23).png Klaus (24).png Klaus (25).png Klaus (26).png Klaus (27).png Klaus (28).png Klaus (29).png Klaus (30).png Klaus (31).png Klaus (31).png Klaus (32).png Klaus (33).png Klaus (34).png nik.png dnSv-uKCLZg.jpg 4.gif h.jpg doc198416419_177123367.gif q0O4f-_xKp8.jpg Klausmeetsawitch.jpg Klaus (31).png Klaus (28).png Klaus (27).png Клаус.jpg КМ.jpg Упс.jpg OMg.jpg hell.jpg 393025 410349155730473 1492147854 n.jpg 375166 519759968084333 1432399256 n.jpg 168285 410349385730450 2043352781 n.jpg Tumblr mmxgn6RDgx1qekck2o4 250.gif Tumblr mmxgn6RDgx1qekck2o1 250.gif Klausgraduation4x3223.jpg Klarolien4x32.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (8).jpg Klausroom.jpg|unused promotional image The Originals |-|Season One= Rebekah1.jpg Klaus 921031.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg Klauss1.png klauspromo.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Klauspast.jpg Klaus2013.jpg Hosuerdigin15.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Hosuerigin12.jpg Houserigin11.jpg Hosueriding4.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg Hosuerising2.jpg Houserising1.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no2 500.jpg Bloodposter klaus.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Niklausm1x03.jpg Klaus 1700.JPG|Klaus Klaus TO 1x01 on the ship.jpg|Klaus on the ship Klaus becomes a Hybrid for the first time TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus after he makes his first human kill and becomes a Hybrid Klaus turns Hybrid TO 1x01.jpg Klaus TO 1x01.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus becoming Hybrid TO.jpg|Becoming Hybrid Klaus 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 12 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 16 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 17 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 18 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 19 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 20 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 21 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 22 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 23 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 24 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 25 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 26 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 27 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 28 TO 1x02.jpg Klausdavina1x04.jpg Davinaklaus1x04.jpg Niklaus1x04.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klauscamille1x04.jpg Originals-ep-4-exclusive-photo.jpg Klaus TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 7 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x03.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries